Bones, Flesh and Blood
by da-super-dude
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, Harry starts receiving mysterious clues, supposedly set by Dumbledore himself. They help him shed light on his past and Hogwarts for that matter. How will that help Harry face Voldemort?HarryGinny,DracoHermione and SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

Bones, Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Not me. (Unfortunately)

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Sirius/OC, Samantha/OC, Ron/OC.

After Dumbledore's death, Harry starts receiving mysterious clues, supposedly set by Dumbledore himself. They help him shed light on his past and Hogwarts for that matter. How will that help Harry face Voldemort?

(-X-)

Luna Lovegood crept down the stairs as thunder crashed outside. Lightning flashed through the windows. She'd been woken up by loud voices. It was an argument, to be exact. As she got closer to the stair landing she could make out light. Whatever it was, the two figures she could just, make out were arguing furiously. She edged closer to the railing.

In her effort to hear what they were saying, she missed a step and tripped down the stairs. She hit the ground with a thud. That was all she could remember before she blacked out.

-X-

Far away, at No.4 Privet Drive, Harry sat, staring out of his window. School had ended a couple of days ago. He had returned as per Dumbledore's wish. He missed his old mentor. The scene of his death kept replaying in his head. Again and again and again.

There was something not right, he could feel it. He'd always thought that Dumbledore would be there to advise him. There was so much more he had to learn before he could face Voldemort.

As he went over the scene one again, the hurt of Snape's betrayal stung. Dumbledore had trusted that . . . Harry refused to even think the words he had wanted to use, in respect to Dumbledore. He wouldn't have wanted it.

He thought of Draco's face as he was about to do what Voldemort had ordered him to. He saw the guilt and the pain that flashed against his nemesis's face. He even remembered the way he had cried before it. That's how Harry saw Draco's 'task'. He just said it as 'it'. He couldn't bear to say death. He'd lost yet another guardian to death. And Voldemort.

He knew if he were in that position he'd not be able to do 'it' either. Especially if his 'victim' had spoken to him as Dumbledore had. His old mentor, whom he had always seen as invincible and full of power had fallen. All the while trying to help Draco and give him hope.

He knew how it felt, knowing that your family was going to get hurt unless you did something about it. He'd felt that way in the Chamber of Secrets, when it had been Ginny. He'd felt that way when Dumbledore died. He was constantly worried about his friends.

Harry thought of his friends as his family. And for the first time ever, Harry stopped hating Draco and sympathised with his nemesis. He mentally forgave him.

He'd been forced to do something even though he had not wished to. Harry was in the same position. He was supposed to kill Voldemort. A wizard with much more experience and power, but unlike Dumbledore, Voldemort was not going to try and talk Harry out of it. No. Instead he was going to kill him without second thought.

He thought back to the prophecy and everything that Dumbledore had taught him about Riddle. He knew about the horcruxes. He knew how many there were. He knew about the cup, the ring, the diary and Nagini. The locket had been one. But someone had gotten there first. 'R.A.B' that's all he knew about them, whoever they were. It was their fault Dumbledore had died.

As his eyes swept around his room he noticed the black dress robes. Bill and Fleur's wedding would take place soon after his birthday. He thought about Ginny. She would be there.

He missed her. he just wished that she could be here. If only wishes were horses . . .

He didn't know why that phrase came to mind, but it did.

As his gaze continued to sweep the room he saw his open trunk, with his belongings sticking out of it. His 'Firebolt'. He didn't think he would be playing quiditch in a while. He saw the pile of letters from Hermione and Ron near a sleeping Hedwig. He even had one from Hagrid.

Hermione was heading to the Weasley's house tonight. She'd have to say good-bye to her parents before heading there. She was worried it might be the last time she would be there. Ron was bored. All anyone in at the burrow ever talked about was the upcoming wedding. He also filled him in about who was added to the already long guest list. So far it was Lupin, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Flitwick and some other people Harry knew only by name. Luna Lovegood's father, Neville's grandmother being a few of them. The there were people who sounded familiar but whom Harry had never met.

Hagrid updated him on Grawp and Buckbeak about where they were and how they were doing. He informed him about Hogwarts as well. Mcgongall was to take over as headmistress. There was to be new proffessors for both Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ginny sent him a few as well. Things were hectic at the Burrow. But whenever she got the time to write to him she would. Apparently there was a member of the Order there with their daughter. She told him of all the happenings at the Ministry that the Prophet did not reveal. Arthur Weasley informed her of everything. He knew she would convey it to him. Maybe something would be useful to Harry. Anything that could help him would be important.

Just then, he was startled as he saw a figure appear in his room. He jumped and whipped out his wand. He put it down once he saw who was in front of him.

-X-

Ronald Weasley was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. The Burrow was frantic with wedding plans. He was waiting for Hermione to get here already. He looked at the clock. All hands were pointed at danger. Even the make-do ones his mother had made for Harry, Hermione and Fleur.

He sighed and put his head down to rest on his folded arms which lay on the counter. He needed a date for the wedding. He was thinking of asking Hermione. He'd kind of had a small crush on her lately. But he just felt content around her. Not like how he was with other girls. Sure they had their fights, but she had always made up for it. Though a nudge from Harry did come every time they fought.

Anyways, he was still worried about her. Why was she taking so long? He helped himself to some of the freshly-baked cookies his mother had placed on the kitchen counter to cool. He sighed once more and checked the clock once more.

-X-

Hermione Granger was packing her trunk. She had said good-bye to her parents before they had left for work. As she put the last dress robe into it, she heard tapping. She looked at her window expecting Hedwig to be there. Instead she could make out an orange glow. There had been only once she had seen that glow. And she would never forget it.

_(?) Fawkes? (?)_ Hermione wondered.

She rushed to the window. Her suspicions were confirmed. There, flying outside, was none other than Dumbledore's phoenix. It had something tied to its leg. She opened her window. Who or what could it be? It was a note . . .

_(?)Harry? . . .(?)_ she wondered.

She unravelled the piece of parchment. It was damp. Was that a blade of grass stuff to the corner of the note. She gasped. There was only one message on the note.

"_Help me . . ." _

(-X-)

A/N: Sorry I kept on going on about Dumbledore's death. It's my way of giving tribute to him. Hope you like it. R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones, Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Not me. (Unfortunately)

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Sirius/OC, Samantha/OC, Ron/OC.

After Dumbledore's death, Harry starts receiving mysterious clues, supposedly set by Dumbledore himself. They help him shed light on his past and Hogwarts for that matter. How will that help Harry face Voldemort?

(-X-)

Luna looked up quite groggily. She was confused. She could see her father's face swimming into view.

"My glasses . . ." she murmured.

He silently handed them to her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he then asked quietly.

He looked quite worried Luna noted. She looked past him. There, on the couch by their fire-place, in their living room was none other than her divination teacher, Sybil Trelawney.

-X-

Harry looked up. It was Hermione. She looked worried. He got up to look at her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and rushed to hug him.

He was wearing one of the green sweaters Mrs Weasley had made him. It was over one of his formal white shirts. He'd been wearing them in mourning. He had nothing else to wear.

He hugged her back. He had missed his friends.

"What is it?" he asked looking down at her. He had grown taller than that short height he had once been. Her eyes had a worried look in them. Whatever it was, it had clearly upset her.

As Hermione looked up, she couldn't help but notice that Harry's eyes looked oddly – grown up. It seemed like he had aged, and with that grown wiser. He did not look like a teen should – carefree. Instead he was worried – and he may just have to fight for his life. His black hair however had not changed one bit. It was still messy and untamed albeit a little longer now.

She pulled away from the hug. Harry was her best friend. Nothing more. Not like Ron. She liked Ron. She had had a crush on him since their fourth year. She had been hoping to be his date for the wedding. But Harry was her real best friend. He had been the first person to really get to know her. And when she hadn't been talking to Ron, he'd hung out with her. She was really worried for him.

She sniffled and showed him the note.

"How'd you get this?" he asked her.

He motioned toward his bed. He pushed away the clothes to make room for her. She took a look around the room. So this was the infamous room at the Dursley's house where he resided when not at Hogwarts. It was cluttered with his belongings. Hedwig's cage o the table, accompanied by all the letters he had probably received over the past couple of days.

There was the mirror Sirius had given him; along with his telescope and a few freshly-washed clothes. His trunk was in front of a cupboard with what looked like assorted menageries of his belongings were peaking out or spewed across the room. It was as messy as she had pictured it.

Harry got a good look at Hermione. She too had grown taller. Her hair was taking more shape. It looked like she had gone to the parlour or something. Must have been preparation for the wedding.

She had on her coat and a baby pink sweater that she had probably bought from 'Marks and Spencers'. He had seen the ad in the paper as he scanned them for news on Voldemort. She was wearing jeans and her sneakers. They had definitely grown from the tiny first years they had been.

Harry cleared his throat. Hermione jumped. Apparently she too had been distracted.

"Fawkes brought it to me," she replied.

"What do you mean? Fawkes flew away after the funeral," Harry stated.

"I was packing to apparate to Ron's house tonight, suddenly there was tapping at my window. I checked it out and it was Fawkes. I took off the note and he flew away. I don't know where he is right now."

"Well, who do you think this belongs to? It must be important for Fawkes to bring it to us." He asked her as they threw ideas around. They debated a few names before they came to " . . . Draco," said Hermione. "I'm sure I've seen his writing before."

"Are you sure? Last time I saw him was when he was running away along with Snape," Harry informed her.

"But it could be," Hermione didn't know why she was so adamant about this. "I get this feeling Harry, and you know I don't follow feelings-" she was interrupted by tapping on the window.

The two of them shot up and rushed to the window. They saw Fawkes tapping. They let the phoenix in. It squawked as it flew and perched itself on Harry's shoulder. It made a pulling motion. As it attempted to fly out the window – still holding on to Harry.

"Calm down Fawkes," he whispered gently, stroking the jittery bird. Fawkes started singing. It was an old haunting memory. They had heard it somewhere before. They just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," Hermione suggested seeing how determined the bird was.

"But where are we supposed to go?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, I know this may seem unusual but you have to trust me," Hermione told Harry. Suddenly, realization dawning in her eyes.

"I trust you," Harry stated with a sigh.

"I think I know where Fawkes wants us to go," she said. She sounded sure of herself. Harry grabbed his coat and checked his wand. Ready to leave with her. But just before he walked up to her he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the 'Firebolt'. It was on a whim. He was sure he may need it.

"Are you sure?" he asked checking one last time.

"Yes." She replied. She took hold of his hand. "I'll think of our destination. You hold onto me and Fawkes and apparate yourself.

"Right." Harry replied.

They closed their eyes. And the next thing he knew they were in the woods.

"Wait a minute . . ." said Harry. All this looked oddly familiar. He'd been here before. He knew it.

"Lumos," Hermione muttered from behind him. A white light shot out of the tip of her wand in reply. As she maintained it she took a look around. They had definitely landed up where she had aimed they should. She noticed Harry trying to figure out their bearings. She was about to help him when he suddenly rushed forward. There was a patch of ground further ahead. It had a silvery glow. She pulled him backward before he touched it.

"Wait. It's not safe . . ." she murmured softly. "Don't touch it. I have a feeling of what it might be."

-X-

Draco was cold and he was exhausted. But more than that he was scared. Scared for his life and scared for his mother's. He did not want anything to happen to her. He was supposed to protect her. He had sworn to his dad. Maybe he should have taken Dumbledore up on his offer. His other and he would have been together. They would be safe and he could have protected her.

Now he was in the dark, blindfolded and led on. He was the Dark Lord's captive. He had two Death Eaters in charge of him. They were to torture him he supposed. That or kill him. He didn't care about dying. As long as his mother was safe and sound. He could smell moisture as he trod along. The occasional crunch or poke punctuated his long dreary walk. Wherever they were it had been along walk. They had apparated here first. But a hoot here and there was heard amid their trashing about.

Well, he'd landed himself into a mess. Dumbledore was dead. Snape's vow had been fulfilled and now Snape wanted nothing to do with him. His mother – goodness knew where she was. All he could hope for was that Bellatrix took care of her or that she had managed to get herself into the protection of the Order.

He'd realised too late why the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord. And for the first time ever, he was rooting for 'Potter' as he had mentally tagged him. He hoped that Potter would do something to help his mother. He stumbled. He felt weak and dizzy. He wanted to sit down. He thought he could see his mother for a minute. He stumbled once more. Darkness. It surrounded him. Consumed him. He could see nothing. All he could do was feel. And all he felt was guilt. And intense nausea. He wanted to collapse. He had a fever. He felt weak and delirious. His blond hair was matted to his head. He was sweating furiously.

Suddenly they stopped. Draco fell to his knees, grateful for his rest. But it was short lived. He felt a wand poked at his neck. He knew it might be his last moments alive. But he was never so grateful for death.

(-X-)

That was me second chappy. Me next update shall be soon. R/R


End file.
